Good Mythical Morning
Good Mythical Morning is a daytime talk show hosted by Rhett and Link and broadcast on popular video-sharing website YouTube. Boasting over 900 episodes, its main focus is on the somewhat peculiar lives of the hosts, as well as episodes that talk about the making of their main channel videos.They also have over 5 seasons. Premise With more than 900 episodes, Rhett and Link continue to tell funny and thoughtful stories. Usually there is no consistent theme or schedule for the episodes, with the exception of Thursdays and Fridays, which, depending on the season, are themed around social media. Gregory Bros., of Auto-Tune the News fame, has made an appearance. Season Two On June 29, 2012, Rhett and Link would soon be completing Season One of Good Mythical Morning after a whopping one hundred twenty-nine episodes. Following the clip-show style episode''Best of GMM Season One'', the season ended. Replacing it for a month, however, would be another show entitled RLVault. The show, shot on the same set as Mythical Morning, looked back at older videos from Rhett and Link's main channel and gave a new perspective on them. Joyfully, fans returned to Good Mythical Morning on August 6, 2012, to be greeted by a new animated intro, theme, and fun stories from Rhett and Link. In addition to the new theme and opening, the format was given minor tweaks for Season Two, such as a makeover for the Wheel of Mythicality, the wheel that tells Rhett and Link how to end the show. The Wheel now bears three colored show endings, one blue, one red, and one black. Rhett and Link don't know about these three endings beforehand, leading to some level of mystery about what will happen. The blue and red colors represent positive endings, while black represents something negative. Season Two also featured many new segments. Thursdays became the day for reading mail and social media posts, most of the former would eventually end up in their Mythical Time Capsule. Also scheduled for Thursday was a two to three minute puppet show starring high-quality, fan-built puppet incarnations of the two, known as the "Time Rangerers." A week of episodes also occurred in which Link was absent due to a family gathering, and to compensate, Rhett brought on guest hosts, namely SourceFed's Joe Bereta, Rhett's children, and the infamous taxidermist Chuck Testa. The season ended on November 30, 2012, with a compilation episode of the season's greatest moments. Season Three Season Three of Good Mythical Morning premiered on January 14, 2013. Season Three, the shortest of the three seasons, running for just 62 episodes, ended on April 5, 2013. The format for the episodes stayed almost the same, with a few minor tweaks. Two new spots were added to the Wheel of Mythicality, "Link's Choice" and the black and blue spots remained with the same function as before they were kids. In addition, mid-season, Rhett and Link moved to a new set that now functions as the duo's headquarters and the workplace of new interns who occasionally make cameos in the filming of the show. Season three also became the premiere season for the rock to which Rhett would glue small items sent to their P.O. Box, and would continually grow based on amount of items. Thursdays on the show also became dedicated to mail, bringing back former rhettandlink2 segment "Friday Means Mail," of course, with the day changed, and posts from Facebook, Twitter, etc. in a way similar to Season Two's Mythical Perspective day. The show, unfortunately, ended the season after twelve weeks, on April 5, 2013, following the announcement of an upcoming project, The Mythical Show, which would also be released on their second channel. Despite the project filling the time slot, Rhett and Link announced the twelve-minute talk show. Furthermore, the final episode became the first finale not to be a clip show-style episode, and featured an episode called "Good Mythical Morning Trivia Game," in which Rhett and Link both answered trivia questions. See full page: Mythical Christmas Special Following the season two finale, Rhett and Link returned to the "Good Mythical Morning" set for a half-hour Christmas special, which they called Mythical Christmas Special. The special included most "Good Mythical Morning" segments, bringing back the Speech Jammer, among other things, and inspired Rhett and Link's The Mythical Show with its long-form variety show format. [https://www.youtube.com/user/rhettandlink3 Good Mythical MORE] In December 13, 2013, Rhett & Link made a new YouTube channel called: Good Mythical MORE!. '''the videos are extensions of a Good Mythical Morning episodes. [http://youtube.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hey_Hey_Show '''The Hey Hey Show] In November 18, 2014, Rhett & Link cast two other youtubers, Shannon Coffey and Candice Carrizales, to create The Hey Hey Show. The Hey Hey Show started similar in concept but changed over time before eventually ending. Credits * Hosts: Rhett McLaughlin & Charles Lincoln "Link" Neal * Intro/Outro Music: RoyaltyFreeMusicLibrary.com * Camera, PA, Editing: Jason Inman * Microphone: The Mouse from Blue Microphones List Of Subscriber Milestones Good Mythical Morning Hit 100,000 Subscribers On February 5, 2011. Good Mythical Morning Hit 200,000 Subscribers On June 20, 2012. Good Mythical Morning Hit 300,000 Subscribers On February 10, 2013. Good Mythical Morning Hit 400,000 Subscribers On May 10, 2013. Good Mythical Morning Hit 500,000 Subscribers On July 5, 2013. Good Mythical Morning Hit 600,000 Subscribers On October 3, 2013. Good Mythical Morning Hit 700,000 Subscribers On November 28, 2013. Good Mythical Morning Hit 800,000 Subscribers On December 26, 2013. Good Mythical Morning Hit 900,000 Subscribers On January 14, 2014. Good Mythical Morning Hit 1 Million Subscribers On January 27, 2014. Good Mythical Morning Hit 2 Million Subscribers On May 13, 2014. Good Mythical Morning Hit 3 Million Subscribers On July 24, 2014. Good Mythical Morning Hit 4 Million Subscribers On October 17, 2014. Good Mythical Morning Hit 5 Million Subscribers On December 21, 2014. Good Mythical Morning Hit 6 Million Subscribers On February 24, 2015. Good Mythical Morning Hit 7 Million Subscribers On May 31, 2015. Good Mythical Morning Hit 8 Million Subscribers On September 2, 2015. List Of Video View Milestones Good Mythical Morning Hit 5 Million Video Views On February 11, 2012. Good Mythical Morning Hit 10 Million Video Views On February 24, 2012. Good Mythical Morning Hit 20 Million Video Views On July 18, 2012. Good Mythical Morning Hit 30 Million Video Views On December 8, 2012. Good Mythical Morning Hit 40 Million Video Views On March 10, 2013. Good Mythical Morning Hit 50 Million Video Views On May 20, 2013. Good Mythical Morning Hit 60 Million Video Views On July 12, 2013. Good Mythical Morning Hit 70 Million Video Views On September 20, 2013. Good Mythical Morning Hit 80 Million Video Views On November 7, 2013. Good Mythical Morning Hit 90 Million Video Views On December 10, 2013. Good Mythical Morning Hit 100 Million Video Views On January 1, 2014. Good Mythical Morning Hit 200 Million Video Views On May 1, 2014. Good Mythical Morning Hit 300 Million Video Views On July 7, 2014. Good Mythical Morning Hit 400 Million Video Views On August 21, 2014. Good Mythical Morning Hit 500 Million Video Views On October 15, 2014. Good Mythical Morning Hit 600 Million Video Views On November 23, 2014. Good Mythical Morning Hit 700 Million Video Views On December 24, 2014. Good Mythical Morning Hit 800 Million Video Views On January 25, 2015. Good Mythical Morning Hit 900 Million Video Views On February 25, 2015. Good Mythical Morning Hit 1 Billion Video Views On April 3, 2015. Good Mythical Morning Hit 1.1 Billion Video Views On May 3, 2015. Good Mythical Morning Hit 1.2 Billion Video Views On May 30, 2015. Good Mythical Morning Hit 1.3 Billion Video Views On June 27, 2015. Good Mythical Morning Hit 1.4 Billion Video Views On July 28, 2015. Good Mythical Morning Hit 1.5 Billion Video Views On August 26, 2015. Good Mythical Morning Hit 1.6 Billion Video Views On September 28, 2015. Good Mythical Morning Hit 1.7 Billion Video Views On November 3, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views